


A Bad Idea

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fetishes should be kept to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

     “This is the worst idea you’ve _ever_ had!” Jack said with more than a hint of irritation in his voice.

    “I thought it would be erotic!”

    “You thought wrong.  This itches.  Get it off!” Jack was using his “Captain” tone, a tone that would make any green recruit soil himself. 

    Ianto only sighed.  “You know you take the fun out of everything.”

    “I do _what_ , now?”  Jack twitched in a way that made Ianto realize that he was a heartbeat from standing up, which would ruin what they were doing quite spectacularly.

    “Jack, just be patient.  Remember our deal?” Ianto realized that he was wheedling and was _very_ surprised when it worked. 

    Jack relaxed.  “I don’t suppose I could encourage you to be a little faster?”  
     

    “Uh-uh, Captain.  You do my fetish, I do yours,” Ianto said, leaning over to delicately pick up a piece of Ikura roll with his chopsticks, revealing a nice portion of Jack’s perfect pale skin in the process. 

     Jack sighed. 

   “Just remember, when it’s my turn, we’re photocopying _everything_.”   


End file.
